Kinoshita Houka
Perfil thumb|250px|Kinoshita Houka *'Nombre:' 木下 ほうか (きのした ほうか) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Kinoshita Houka *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 173 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa *'Agencia:' Cast Power Dramas *Alive Gan Senmoni no Karute (Fuji TV, 2020) *Million Joe (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Sign: Houigaku Yuzuki Takashi no Jiken (TV Asahi, 2019) *Natsuzora (NHK, 2019) *Yotsuba Ginko Harashima Hiromi ga Monomosu: Kono Onna ni Kakeru (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Shitamachi Rocket 2 (TBS, 2018) *Midnight Journal (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Soroban Samurai Kaze no Ichibei (NHK, 2018) ep.7-9 *Cheer Dance (TBS, 2018) *Sachiiro no One Room (TV Asahi, 2017) *Fukushuu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2018) *Monte Cristo Haku (Fuji TV, 2018) *Kunoichi Ninpocho Hotarubi (BS Japan, 2018) *Meishi Game (WOWOW, 2017) ep.2-3 *Keiji Yugami (Fuji TV, 2017, ep5) *Saki ni Umareta Dake no Boku (NTV, 2017) *Akira to Akira (WOWOW, 2017) *Thrill! (NHK, 2017) *Retake (Tokai TV, 2016) *Cain to Abel (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kakuregiku (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Seisei Suruhodo, Aishiteru (TBS, 2016) ep.3 *Otoko Meshi (TV Tokyo, 2016) ep.1 *Suizokukan Girl (NHK, 2016) *Love Song (Fuji TV, 2016) *Kagero Ezu (Fuji TV, 2016) *Doctor Car (YTV, 2016) *Chihoshi wo Kau Onna (TV Asahi, 2016) *Budokan (Fuji TV, 2016) *Shikaku Tantei Higurashi Tabito SP (NTV, 2015) *Shitamachi Rocket (TBS, 2015) *Ichiro (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Enka (WOWOW, 2015) *Hoshin (TV Tokyo, 2015) *Tatakau! Shoten Girl (KTV, 2015) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *Mosaic Japan (WOWOW, 2014) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai (NTV, 2014) ep.4 *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) ep.2 *Umoreru (WOWOW, 2014) *Insight Lieutenant Kijima Yaichi (TV Tokyo, 2013) *Kamo, Kyoto e Iku. (Fuji TV, 2013) ep.4 *Hitori Shizuka (WOWOW, 2012) ep.6 *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Story 7) *Kaitakushatachi (NHK, 2012) *Keishicho Sosa Ikka 9 Gakari 4 (TV Asahi, 2009) ep.6 *Nene (TV Tokyo, 2009) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kamen Rider Kiva (TV Asahi, 2008) *Yama Onna Kabe Onna (Fuji TV, 2007) ep.6 *Aibou 5 (TV Asahi, 2007) ep.12 *Byakkotai (TV Asahi, 2007) *Akuma ga Kitarite Fue wo Fuku (Fuji TV, 2007) *Gekidan Engimono ''Intelligence (Fuji TV, 2006) *Tokumei Kakarichou Tadano Hitoshi 2 SP3 (TV Asahi, 2006) *Fukushu no Diamond (復讐のダイヤモンド) (TV Asahi, 2006) *Ougon Kishi GARO (TV Tokyo, 2006) ep.10 *Rikon Bengoshi (Fuji TV, 2004) ep.10 *Sky High 2 (TV Asahi, 2004) ep.1 *Anata no Tonari ni Dareka Iru (Fuji TV, 2003) *Onmyoji Abe no Seimei Fuji TV (2002) *Gakko no Kaidan G (学校の怪談G) (Fuji TV, 1998) *Saiko no Koibito (TV Asahi, 1995) Películas *We Make Antiques 2 (2020) *Whistleblower (2019) *Our Departures (2018) *Saraba Seishun, Saredo Seishun (2018) *Recall (2018) *We Make Antiques (2018) *High & Low The Movie 3 Final Mission (2017) *High & Low The Movie 2 End of Sky (2017) *Love and Lies (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Lowlife Love (2016) *Kazoku Gokko (2015) *Neko Samurai 2: A Tropical Adventure (2015) *Harajuku Denier (2015) *Kiyamachi Daruma (2015) *Solomon's Perjury 2 (2015) *Solomon's Perjury (2015) *Itsukano, Genkantachi to (2014) *Tenshin (2013) *The Centenarian Clock / Hyakunen no Tokei (2013) *Nobody's Perfect (2013) *Eden (2012) *Moonlight Mask / Gekko no Kamen (2012) *The Little Girl in Me (2012) *Fujimi Orchestra (2012) *The Parasite Doctor Suzune: Genesis x Evolution (2011) *Sukiyaki / Gokudo Meshi (2011) *TSY (2011) *The Hero Show (2010) *From the Back or From the Front / Ushiro kara mae kara (2010) *The Hovering Blade / Samayou yaiba (2009) *Yuukai Rhapsody (2009) *Penguins in the Sky-Asahiyama Zoo (2009) *Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World (2008) *Flavor of Happiness / Shiawase no Kaori (2008) *Samurai Gangsters (2008) *Nagai Nagai Satsujin (2008) *Kamachop (2008) *Grow / Gurou (2007) *Pacchigi! Love & Peace (2007) *Tobo Kusotawake (2007) *Yaneura no sanposha (2007) *Kitokito! (2007) *Yo-Yo Girl Cop (2006) *Humoresque: Sakasama no Cho (2006) *M (2006) *Eye-Smarting Smoke (2006) *Red Letters (2006) *LoveHotels (2006) *Kiraware Matsuko no Issho (2006) *Yoki na Gyangu ga Chikyu o Mawasu (2006) *Divide (2006) *Aoi Uta - Nodo jiman Seishun hen (2006) *Nezu no Ban (2005) *Moyuru Toki: The Excellent Company (2006) *Shinobi: Heart Under Blade (2005) *Irasshaimase, Kanja-sama (2005) *Pacchigi! (2005) *In the Pool (2005) *Deracine (2004) *World Flowers (2004) *Get Up! (2003) *Karaoke Terror / Showa kayo daizenshu (2003) *Tonari no Monchan (2003) *Ikka (2003) *Keimusho no Naka (2002) *Igyo no Koi (2002) *Kin'yu Hametsu Nippon: Togenkyo no Hito-bito (2002) *Pakodate-jin (2002) *Onmyoji (2001) *Koroshiya 1 (2001) *Gaichu (2001) *Concent (2001) *Kurayami no Requiem (2000) *Isola: Tajuu Jinkaku Shojo (2000) *Swing Man (2000) *Senrigan (2000) *Don't Look Back / Dokomademo iko (1999) *Jubaku: Spellbound / Kin'yu fushoku retto: Jubaku (1999) *Amateur Singing Contest _/ Nodo jiman (1999) *Wait and See / Ah haru (1998) *Bonds / Kizuna (1998) *Issho asonde kurashitai (1998) - Seiji *Neptune in Dotsuki-Dotsukare (1998) *Woman in Witness Protection / Marutai no onna (1997) *Boys Be Ambitious / Kishiwada shonen gurentai (1996) *Sacrifice / Ikenie (1996) *Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla (1994) *High Heeled Punishers / Oshioki haihiiru (1994) *Sonatine (1993) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **Osaka University of Arts **Osaka Prefecture Nozaki Senior High School *'Aficiones:' Donación de sangre, coleccionar rolex y motos. *'Habilidades:' Kickboxing y karate. *Su padre es un arquitecto de primera clase y creció en una familia adinerada. Enlaces *Perfil (Cast Power) *Blog oficial (Diamond Blog) *Blog oficial (ameba) *Twitter *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Kinoshita Houka.jpg Kinoshita Hoka01.png Kinoshita Houka 2.jpg Kinoshita Houka 3.jpg Kinoshita Houka 4.jpg Kinoshita Houka 5.jpg Kinoshita Houka 6.jpg Categoría:Cast Power Categoría:JActor